This is a request for continuation of a Research Scientist Award which would be used for continuing a broad program of research centered about neuroregulators (neurotransmitters and neuromodulators) and behavior. The major focus of the research effort deals with neuropeptides. The research program is a five-pronged effort including: biochemical regulation - investigation of new, previously unrecognized neuropeptides including their isolation and structural determination study of their processing; biochemical neuroanatomy - localization of neuroregulators and identification of neural pathways using light and electron microscopy; analytical neurochemistry - development of improved methods of detecting neuroregulators with a particular focus on mass spectrometry; behavioral neurochemistry - investigation of the relation of neuroregulators to behavioral states including learning, sleep states, and bonding behavior; clinical biochemistry and pharmacology - the study of neuroregulators in clinical populations and efforts to define subtypes of such illnesses as depression, schizophrenia, autism, and anxiety.